


All The Rules Are Changing Now

by PuckerUpAndSmile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, McCall Pack, Pre-Slash, Protective Derek, Season/Series 04, Temporary Amnesia, pre-Sterek - Freeform, tags to be added as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuckerUpAndSmile/pseuds/PuckerUpAndSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smile growing as if knowing he caught what she did, and surly enough a dark forbidding form emerges from the shadows. The dark form gleams down towards Stiles.  “Surprised boy?” </p><p>He doesn’t remember a thing on how he got here, just prays that he lives long enough to remember.</p><p>Than all is black</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything Around You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheUnwritten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnwritten/gifts).



**_The Rules Are Changing Now_ **

**Chapter One: _Everything around you_**

                He wakes like he’s drowning all over again. He pushes against the cold wet darkness gasping in vain as he reaches up, but he doesn’t know where up is anymore. As another rush of water hits him he vaguely registers the sound of voices steadily getting closer. He continues fighting because damn it he’s almost there.

                  With a laboured gasp he inhales…air. _Sweet, sweet, merciful mother oxygen._

                Opening his eyes seems like more of a struggle than ever before but what he sees makes him almost long to go back to the endless drowning of moments before.

                The first sensation he registers is the feel of a warm body pressed against his. A voice whispers in his ear, “Wake-y, Wake-y” and a dark growl vibrates against his head. A horrifying shudder rushes through his body and a shrill laughter spills into the air.

                “So glad you could join us, Sweetie.”

                He tries to shuffle away from the warmth but pulls up short. Soon two men near and he finally acknowledges the predicament he’s in. At his back and ass he feels the unforgiving surface of a wooden chair. On his limbs and chest he feels the caress of firm straps pressing him flush to the chair. To his left close to his leg rests three buckets, a damp cloth clinging to the side of one.

                The straps loosen as the men unstrap him. He struggles despite knowing that he doesn’t have enough energy to put up a good fight but surrender was never his name. Goon One, and his slightly balder counterpart, Goon Two needed only a portion of their strength to restrain and carry him over to a plain cold metal table, belly up.

Stiles’ thoughts pay it no mind. His body is frozen, terror setting in, as his gaze rests on the well groomed beast watching from the corner.

“Surprised boy?”

Kate’s shrilling laughter echoes in the back room.

He doesn’t remember how he got here, just prays that he lives long enough to remember.

Then all is black.


	2. Far off Into The Distance

**Chapter two: _Far off into the distance_**

_Days earlier_

It struck Stiles as a good idea, nah a _great_ idea _,_ while watching Garret in the halls, texting away during the end of class, the two made eye contact across the emptying hall. Stiles was lost in his own world though as he watched the younger teen pocket his phone and turn to leave. It just seemed to click. _That_ was how the Benefactor was communicating with his hit squad. It was such a simple thing, easy enough to overlook. _How could he be so stupid?_

Disposables were most likely used on either end, but that was fine, Stiles wasn’t just a pretty face he knew his stuff. Find the phone find the area the call was taken. He _should_ tell Scott, maybe even his Dad….or even _Derek._

But he doesn’t, heads on home and looks towards his wall. The question mark seemed to pulse between his eyes. He could do this, just get the phone and see if it picks up somewhere. Some place. Then he can tell everyone, best to not get any hopes up, because if he’s wrong he is sure that they all are pretty much closed enough to rock bottom. “No need to dangle the string and cut them loose without a fluffy landing.” He doesn’t wonder why he pictures little wolves falling on kittens and merrily decides what to do next. When he should take the phone and hope to god the Benefactor responses to calling.

Speaking of calling, his phone seemed to be doing a very exciting jellybean dance along his side table, buzzing over and over. He jumped for it just before it danced right of the table.

“’Ello” he answers, voice breaking slightly and he is left to wonder how long he’s been standing there thinking, he shivers slightly at the thought of losing time.

“Stiles thank god!” Kira’s voice is breath and full of energy. “Have you heard from Lydia? Or even Malia?” Stiles stills and breaths out, something seems to clench around his guts and tugs tight, what a bad feeling.

“No, I haven’t” he tells her, thoughts whirling. Was it second period for Lydia they did have advance calculus together. Malia was history first period. They both said something about heading up to the art department, trying some strings for the third name. They tried before, following the trend that the locks seemed to go. _Vernon, Boyd, Erica, Laura, Talia._ Nothing.

“-but no one was there Stiles, and I’ve tried calling Scott but Liam and him are heading over the Mr. Argent’s house. Derek called earlier saying he hasn’t heard anything from him, that they were even to meet up at lunch to talk about something, but nothing.” Stiles turns his attention back on the phone.

“Where are you Kira?” he intruding the girl, allowing her a moment of breath. She tells him she is at the pizza place in town, Malia and Lydia were supposed to meet her their half an hour ago. “I’ll be there in twenty.” He lets her know and hangs up.

 

* * *

 

“So what’s the status?” Stiles asks as soon as he stumbles into the Carlos’ Pizza Rira. The place never really had a Carlos owning it, Mr. Everett, the 14 year long owner says he named the place after his first born Carla, the doctors told them she would be a he.

Kira, along with 5 other occupants look towards him, Kira was the only one who offers up a slight smile, but really she was the only one that mattered. Mr. Everett behind the counter offered a strained smile his way, which was shocking in its self but Stiles returned the gesture.

“Nothing still. Scott called me back, saying that he smelt” she paused allowing Stiles time to take a seat. Kira worried her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment, looking around the room she leaned forwards and whispered. “The Calavera” Stiles froze. Really when did his life come to this? Werewolves, demons, Hitmen, _Calavera_. He almost wants to laugh at the thought, to laugh at it all really.

“Maybe they are all having a Hunters shindig with Chris, making sure he’s still playing on their team.” Kira stilled at the thought and shrugged her shoulders.

“But to leave without a message to any of us?”

“He’s been his own team member for a bit Kira” Allison really was his only true connection with the pack, the without Allison part didn’t need to be said. “Now Lydia and Malia?” Kira gives a quick and short nod, she opens her mouth to comment but the restaurant’s door opens and the bell rings announcing new occupants. Kira’s voice catches as she stares up at the new arrivals.

“Are right behind you” She mutters to Stiles, cheeks glowing in embarrassment. Stiles looks behind him and sighs with relief, Malia and Lydia are both looking at him with raised brows. “Sorry” Kira continues to mutter.

“Hey guys” Stiles tells them, he arches his hand in a large wave and his smile is bright with relief. “Fancy meeting you here”

“Stiles we were going to meeting Kira here, the surprise really is you” Malia says, her brow rising higher.

“Yes Stiles, what are you doing here?” Lydia looks between Kira’s flushed face and Stiles bright smile. “Do we want to know?”

“I, well, I just thought that something happened to you, you know because you’re a little late, and I call Scott to ask, and he tells me Chris is missing, and he was busy, but then you two are late and so I called stiles a few times and so now he ca-“Lydia threw up her hand to stop the chattering from Kira.

“Ok understanding that was a little too easy” The strawberry blonde replies, shooting Stiles a look, as if this was all _his_ fault. “We were late, my phone died, and Malia is broken, again” Kira nodded in understanding. “But what happened now?”

“Derek had a budding moment with Chris this afternoon, but Chris never called Derek back for a re-schedule. Also the Calavera were smelt” Stiles informs the girls, voice dropping slightly at the end. He reframed from shifty eyes, a little too cliché.

“Araya is here?” Lydia asks, she is calm and cool on the outside, the sublet twitching of her fingers were the only sign she gave on how she really felt on the matter.

“We don’t anything for sure” Stiles tells her. Yes, he knows it’s a most likely that they are, but no worries need to be made before they have all the fact. A slight movement out of the corner of his eye make Stiles look from Lydia to the counter. Garrett is there, once more texting away and ordering pizza.

The blonde hasn’t done much towards the pack, steered clear really from all of them. Ms. McCall has let them know that he has visited Violet here and there at the hospital. But that was all they knew. He still went to each of his classes, went home for dinner.

The phone was placed on the counter as Garret reached for his wallet to pay for his meal, than with drink and pizza slice in hand the boy left, turned and walked right out the door. Stiles’ eyes were still on the phone left on the counter. He waited for the ringing of the bell to stop, jumped from his seat, nearly tripped over Malia’s legs and rushed to the counter grabbing the phone. Mr. Everett didn’t pay him any mind. The girls though were throwing him looks though, Lydia’s the strongest.

“I’ll um explain everything.” Stiles promised to her unspoken words, “If it works, I’ll explain promise” Surprising he doesn’t lose any limbs on his tumble out of the restaurant, but Malia and Kira don’t hold back their winches of sympathetic pain as they watch him fall into a woman and get chased away by wacks of her large bag.

 


	3. Is Caving In

**Chapter 3: _Is Caving In_**

His wake-up call is a little less breath chasing and more hardening. He is still along the metal table, skin covered in goose bumps, t-shirt and jeans clinging to his slim frame, but he doesn’t shake. Not even the fear of the occupants in the room make him move. He is either so terrified he’s numb to it all. Or hypothermia might be settling in, because he has no way to tell how long it’s been since he’s been in this cold. Really still he has no memory on how he got here. All he remembers is pizza.

_Pizza._

“Welcome to land of the living sweetie” Stiles shuffles slightly trying to ease away from the blonde. She smiles largely in replay. Amused beyond belief of his little try at retreat.

“More likely the land of the dead” He mutters in reply, words raspy and his throat seemed to be on fire.

“Close enough I would think” She tells him as her hand pets some of his hair back, “This little bump got you a little slow on the up take?”

Stiles shakes his head, trying to get her dirty paws off of him. A deep wet growl fills the room, sending a cold shiver down his spine, and Stiles cranks his neck to the side. The dark form is back, slouched against the bare cement wall.

“Mr. Argent” Stiles nods slightly to the man-wer thing. “So sad to see you in the living and all” the dark form nears towards Stiles and Kate, a slight drag of his left leg and the clink clank of a cane.

“I see you are just as all knowing as you thought you were before Mr. Stilinksi.”

“And I see your age is catching up to you Grandpa Argent” Stiles winches as the cane is lifted upwards and smacks shin. The metal table doesn’t even move.

“Now, now father. You did say I could play with the boy beforehand” Kate interrupts the older man before he can hit Stiles again. Stiles merrily laugh, it’s either that or crying. Argent leans forward slightly on his cane, Stiles settles down slightly.

“We will not be using you as a lesson for McCall, no not this time Stiles” he stops a moment, and Stiles has to wonder, after a shiver of fear slides through him, if this was the start of the evil villain’s rant. “This time we will be using whatever little remains you have left as a promise of what is to come to all those _dogs, and all those that run with dogs_ ” Stiles watched the man’s teeth grow as he growled out the last few words, his face transform, and his eyes glow blue. _Blue._  Stiles freezes, his heart near stopping altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the lyrics are all mixed up, no worries this is the order of the story I had planned. Chapter Four-Six will be up Next Monday morning!
> 
> Also Sorry for the shortness of chapters, I just cant seem to staying in the area where I have to hurt Stiles....its hurting me he's even in this predicament!


	4. All You're Holding On To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four... Better late then never!  
> send me some comments ppl! what do you think i'll have in store for Stiles?
> 
> Also extra sorry for the delay as I've promised chapter 4 (life barely ever sends me good curve balls)
> 
> ENJOY

**Chapter 4: _All you’re holding on to_**

 

Stiles lost track of time as he fell in and out of consciousness, his body clock thrown off kilter. Minutes felt like hours and hours felt like days. As far as his body was concerned _days_ had passed.

 

He lies motionless, his heartbeat slow and steady. He can’t remember if anyone knows where he is, but through the fog in his mind he knows he was trying to do something. To prove something. So he listens. Every muttered conversation, every sound and every happening he is awake for is catalogued and stored.

 

This could save their lives he thinks. The thought so powerful he draws from it the motivation he needs.

 

* * *

 

“It’ll be easy enough. Make him bleed and McCall will come running.” Kate tells the cloaked figure of her father. “If we capture him the process would be so much faster.”

 

Her energy is obvious to Stiles.   Echoing steadily around the room he can hear her boots clicking in a familiar rhythm of jitters. In spite of this Stiles focuses on keeping his heart steady. He won’t be used. Not again. Not to endanger his friends.

 

How did all this happen?

His heart stutters and whiskey eyes snap open to fix on the Argents.

 

“If you think Scott is stupid enough to run into something without a plan then you’re more of a fool than I thought. Slower than I gave you credit for,” his throat is sore from disuse and he coughs slightly. “He defeated an Alpha pack. You two will be nothing for him.”

 

“Mmm.”

 

Kate leans forward, so close her nose brushes along Stile’s neck. Fear floods his system and he stiffens but instinct has his body trying to put distance between them.

“Keep that fear and we won’t have to hurt you,” she whispers in his ear. “You’re pack. Animal instincts will demand he comes for you. ”

 

Stiles doesn’t bother to reply, just glares at her.

 

A hand coming to rest on her shoulder stops Kate from continuing to run her nose along his neck. Over her shoulders vivid blue eyes glow down at him.

 

“We need the boy alive a little longer,” Gerard reminds Kate. “Now tell me about Peter.”

 

At Peter’s name Stiles’ fear leaves him. In its place anger consumes him. He feels Kate straighten beside him and knows that she’s still watching him. He doesn’t care.

 

“He offered to help me learn control,” she all but growls through clenched teeth. “To teach me.”

 

Stiles watches keenly as she clenches her hand into fists. Watches as Gerard tightens his grip on her shoulder, ebony claws puncturing her leather jacket. He watches as he slowly breathes through the red haze of his anger. I have to think of this rationally. Peter is a planner; he must be luring her in to kill her once and for all.

 

“What’s his fee?” Stiles bites out.

 

“Power.”

 

Stiles blanches.

 

_The Pack._


	5. Somewhere you can’t see

**Chapter 5: _Somewhere you can’t see_**

_Day of capture_

Scott’s text, received what felt like eons ago, informs him of Garrett and Violet’s demise.

Now, standing anxiously in wait, Stiles can’t help but wonder if the Benefactor knows they’re dead. In his hand he fiddles with a phone.

 

Garrett’s phone.

 

He’d gone through it - of course he had, and he’d pinpointed a number he was certain led to the Benefactor. His current dilemma: _Should I initiate contact?_

 

Typing out a quick message his fingers freeze just short of sending. Seeds of panic well in his stomach and he squashes them down.

 

_Keep cool._

_Don’t panic_.

 

He hit send.

 

“Stiles,” Lydia’s voice cuts through his consciousness and he shoves off the wall, sliding both hands into his pockets. Despite his casualness Lydia’s all-knowing gaze follows the movement and she raises a brow in question. “….?”

 

Ignoring her silent inquiry he asks, “Where do you wanna go?”

 

She nods at a spot over Stiles’ shoulders and he follows her gaze to see his father’s deputy coming towards them.

 

“Stiles! Lydia! I’m glad I caught you both. The Sheriff is letting me go back to Eichen House. With Meredith’s name on the list we want to make sure it was really, well…” he trails off as Lydia’s face pales.

 

Moments later determination fills her face. “I’m going with you,” she declares before striding towards the station entrance.

 

“Lydia -” Stiles clasps a hand on Parrish’s shoulder to halt his protest.

 

“Better hurry after her, she won’t be happy if she has to wait.” Stiles warns the Deputy. Wide brown eyes turn to Stiles before focusing on Lydia’s retreating form, “Your dad is going to kill me.”

 

“I’ll handle it,” Stiles says, grinning as he watches their departure, “ _Sigh_ , young love.”

 

A voice behind Stiles demands, “Why is Ms. Martin leaving with Deputy Parrish?”

 

“She wanted to help determine if Meredith’s death was really a suicide,” Stiles replied.

 

“Stiles, Meredith’s death was not yours or Lydia’s fault,” his father sighed. “Trying to find something wrong with it won’t help anyone.”

 

“Dad her name was on the list,” Stiles tells his father, “So was Deputy Parrish’s.”

 

“Why I am not surprised,” is all he says, before he turns towards his office, fatigue written in the slump of his shoulders. Stiles makes to call after him but a vibration in his pocket stills him. Pulling the phone from his pocket he finds a brief message: Hale House, 7:30pm _._

 

“Well I’ll be damned,” Stiles breathes. A quick glance at the time shows forty minutes until the rendezvous. _Just enough time to scout out the area_ , _I’ll have to text Scott on the way_.

 

He makes it to the run down building. Stiles takes a moment to think how many times trouble has ended up around here. He unbuckles his seatbelt and steps from the car. Piercing agony shoots through his veins stealing the breath from his lungs. With the control of his body taken from him, he tumbles into darkness, a dark, flirty laugh tickling his ears.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, as slightly promised chapter 5!  
> This storm is now officially a AU From S4E5ish.   
> Sorry for the shortness of the chapters too.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> ALSO tittle and Chapters are lyrics to Black By Kari Kimmel I do not own!


	6. Chapter 6: Slipping like water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry for the wait, life has just been busy, busy. I've got some chapters ready to go so hope it holds you all.  
> Thanks everyone for the comments of reminders! great motivation

When dismissed from his days of torture in the darkness, he gives in to the tightening of his chest. Finally, alone so no one can hear his gasping breaths. If its signs of an oncoming panic attack, or just him finally breaking, it is his own guess.

That is where it all comes together, somewhere in between the electrical jolts, the on/off suffocation and his few times alone in darkness.

Like most of his plans this one is beyond sane, last resort materiel right here.

Neither of the Argents are asking any questions and that is the only doubt he has in himself. That they really just want to use him as a bloody promise to what they have in store for Scott. A deadly Silent. Bloody promise.

If so than this plan has no way of working, _and hey it’s been a nice life while it lasted._

What’s he got to lose?

_His life. His pack. His dad._

* * *

 

Goon one and Goon two are back. Lifting him under his arms, they carry Stiles from his metal bed and back onto The Wooden Chair Of Doom. He does not waste a breath on them, head bent down he concentrates on the right words to say to Kate. He knows how her head works, she is a little too self-centered, a lot of crazy and revenge can cloud the mind. Therefore, he hopes it is enough because Stiles knows that she is smart too, that one wrong word and she can sniff out his whole plan. He’s body twitches at the possible repercussions that can entail.

Lifting his gaze up at Kate, as Goon two fastens the last strap on his waist, Stiles watches Kate set up her able of tricks. She has her usual go to items, a few knives, a small hand held welding gun and two buckets, on filled with water the other empty with a wet towel sitting on its side. However, out of all of her toys, Stiles’ body only twitches in real fear to one.

Kate picks it up and smiles to him, letting him know she is ready to begin. The cattle prod is loose in her hands. Stiles has no more time to think. His brain blanks and is just left to do what he has being doing this whole time.

He just screams.

Kate laughs and after a quick moment turns her back to him. Allows Stiles to slouch in the chair for a minute, one moment of peace seems like a godsend. She turned back to him with a cheery grin and told him to “smile”

All he did was scream.


	7. Chapter 7: through your hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lidil you will get your answer next chapter, we will be doing a little rewind to the day Stiles was taken, but some other people views. Derek's? Scott's? you'll have to stay tune. 
> 
> Just thank you all so very much for bearing with us. TheUnwritten and I have been beyond busy and really it’s not much of an excuse, but damn new pairings and shows have got us stuck on reading more than editing and writing lol. along with weddings and baby showers ugh fun times.

He wakes slowly, somewhere between no idea and an hour. Stiles knows better than to move around right away, right after a good old Argent torture session.

“Would have given them anything by now” he thinks to himself, or mutters it aloud as it echoes back to him.

“It’s good to know how stubborn you can be” Kate’s voice booms in the room. Stiles does not move, he at least is willing to wait until she gets a little closers so he can barf somewhere on her person. Breathing in deeply and letting it out slowly Stiles takes a moment trying to get his mind set on the right path.

“You are going to trust Peter? The man that ripped out your throat for burning the majority of his family right here in this basement.”

With eyes open now, and directed at a nearing Kate, he smiles at the hint of curiosity he sees in her dark orbs.

“All I need is some lacrosse gear, a heart monitor” Kate raises a brow at his gull, and he takes it as a sign to continue. “And these off” he adds, shaking bound wrist. The leather bands silent, not nearly as dramatic as he hopped.

“Hmm” is all that Kate replies with. Her smile staying creep sly. Stiles figures it’s a battle of wills so he holds his grown, and even raises a brow towards her. She breaks first.

“And what are you looking to get out of it?”

“I’ve done it before” he tells her. “I am just hoping to gain the same satisfaction back that I got with the first round.”

Kate looks over her shoulder, nods to someone back there. Stiles keeps his eyes wide open, he needs to make sure he stays awake for this. Kate can sense his lies. Most likely one of the first things she made sure she knew.

She turns than, back towards him.

“Ok boy, don’t you have too much fun with this” Kate tells him as she nears and removes his writs from their bonds, a door opens behind her. But Stiles doesn’t mind it much, too busy rubbing circulation back into his fingers.

“Heads up kid” Kate tells him. Stiles looks up, sees that she had walked back to the door and was taking something from a guard, Goon two, if his shinny head was anything to go by. Kate turned around and chucked a bottle his way. Lucky enough his hands caught it, turning it over he didn’t wait long to rip the red cap off and guzzle down the liquid.

**Author's Note:**

> Well a great thanks to TheUnwritten! You are amazing! Sorry for all the pestering and thank you for all the help now...and the more I'll be demanding later on.
> 
> Hope you all are liking it. I've had to get it posted before tonight's EP, so I don't discourage myself, this will most likely become an AU soon enough though but I believe I'm good with that.
> 
> ALSO tittle and Chapters are lyrics to Black By Kari Kimmel


End file.
